Como la conocí
by Imgoingtothehell
Summary: Elsa y Anna están casadas. Tienen una hija. ModernAU. -¿Cómo es que…- hizo una pausa. – Cómo es que tu y mami se conocieron?- preguntó mi hija. -Todo comenzó cuando tenia dieciocho..-
1. Jamás me espere esa pregunta

Me desperté por el sonido de mi despertador, intenté apagarlo para no despertar a mi esposa, estirando el brazo logre presionar el botón de repetición lamentablemente fue en vano.  
-Buenos días, Elsa- dijo Anna con voz soñolienta, estirándose y frotando sus ojos.

-Buenos días, es temprano, así que puedes volver a dormir si lo deseas.- le propuse mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Eso haré- bostezó –pero aun así quiero mi beso de "buenos días", esposa- hizo un puchero adorable que no me pude resistir así que me abalance hacia ella dándole un casto beso.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunte rozando sus labios y mirándola.

-Mejor…- suspiro aún con los ojos cerrados –te mereces una recompensa- dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Así?- levante una ceja – y cuál es esa recompensa, querida esposa?- lo último lo dije coquetamente.

-Pues…- lentamente se acerco a mí y empujó mi pecho con su dedo índice hacia abajo (ya que estaba recostada sobre mis codos), me sorprendo cuando se sube a horcajadas sobre mí, se acerca a mi oído y con voz jodidamente sexy me dice –Te haré el desayuno, mi querida esposa…- lo ultimo lo pronuncio de la misma manera que yo.

_¡Qué! ¿El desayuno? ¿En serio? Yo esperaba algo más emocionante… como… ya sabes… eso… tú debes de entender ¿no?_

-¡Eso es injusto, Anna!- hice un puchero y ella me dio un rápido beso y se bajó de mi riendo malvadamente.

-Tranquila tigre, eso lo dejamos para la noche- me guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación. No pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente ante el gesto.

Con un suspiro me levanté de la cama y fui a ducharme, me lavé los dientes, me puse unos jean negros y una blusa de manga larga blanca, me hice una habitual tranza que cuelga sobre mi hombro izquierdo, ajuste mis lentes y salí de la habitación. Fui por el pasillo hacia la cocina cuando una hermosa voz me detuvo.

-¿Mami?- pregunto la dueña de la pequeña voz al tiempo que frotaba sus ojos.

Miré hacia atrás y justo ahí estaba lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aparte de Anna claro. – ¿Astrid? Bebé, ¿qué haces despierta? Es muy temprano, ¿no crees?- le pregunte mientras la cargaba, llevaba consigo un muñeco de peluche que le había regalado mi hermano Olaf, y vestía una pequeña bata rosa.

-¿Sí?- abrió los ojos sorprendida. _Esos ojos que me alegran los días_ – ¿qué horas son?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño adorablemente.

-Serán las ocho, pequeña- le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla regordeta. – ¿quieres volver a dormir? - hice una pausa – ¿o quieres tener un desayuno genial con tus mamis?- le pregunte emocionada.

en su pequeño rostro, antes adormilado, ahora se dejaba ver una gran sonrisa – ¡desayuno genial con mis mamis Yeeiii!- levanto sus brazos para hacer énfasis. – ¡Whoa, espera!- frunció el ceño – Malvavisco también puede venir, ¿cierto?- se refería al muñeco de nieve.

-Por supuesto que sí- le di una mirada de obvio. – Entonces…. Señorita Astrid Winter Daleh ¿está usted lista para el mejor desayuno?- fingí voz de soldado.

-Por supuesto que si mam-quiero decir, señora- puso cara seria y saludo colocando su mano en la frente como un soldado.

-Está bien- dije riéndome. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y al entrar, el olor a huevos y a tocino invadió mis fosas nasales. "_Delicioso_". –Mira quien se levanto- le dije a Anna, que estaba de espaldas preparándose un café.

Volteo y con un gesto de sorpresa dijo. –Oh ¡wow!, buenos días mi cielo.- saludo a Astrid.

-Buenos días Mami- contesto Astrid con emoción y estirando sus brazos hacia ella. Un gesto para que la cargara ya que yo la tenía en mis brazos.

-Ven con mama- dio una leve risa mientras la cargaba. -El café está listo, Amor.- me dijo apuntando a la cafetera.

-Creí que era mi recompensa, hacerme el desayuno- dije en broma levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No incluía servirlo- se rió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, cuando se separo la detuve, mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura para volver a besarla. –Te amo tanto.- me dijo cuando nos separamos.

Estaba por contestarle cuando Astrid me interrumpió. –Giuu, no hagan eso enfrente de mí y de malvavisco!- dijo en broma mientras tapaba sus ojos y los de su peluche.  
-Buenos días… señora Winters, insisto, yo pude haber hecho el desayuno- interrumpió apenada, Gerda, nuestra ama de llaves.

-No te preocupes Gerda, no fue ninguna molestia- contesto Anna - ¿la mesa está lista?-

-Claro que si, señora, adelante por favor- hizo un gesto hacia el comedor – ¿se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó.

-Por ahora no, Gerda, muchas gracias.- le conteste - Y por favor, llámenos por nuestro nombre, me siento vieja al decirme señora- bromee con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe señ… Elsa.- nos reímos todos ante su equivocación. – Sin mas preámbulos me retiro. Con permiso- y con eso salió de la cocina.

Nos sentamos en el comedor a disfrutar del rico desayuno que Anna había preparado. Se escuchaba nada mas el tintineo del choque de los cubiertos con los platos. Yo solo bebía café y leía el periódico. Entonces note que Astrid solo tocaba su comida. –Astrid, ¿ocurre algún problema? Nos has comido nada- le pregunté preocupada.

-No, es solo que… tengo una pregunta. – dijo cuidadosamente.

-¿Curiosa?- deje mi periódico. –Entonces adelante, pregunta lo que quieras. – la alenté con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza.

-¿Cómo es que…- hizo una pausa. – Cómo es que tu y mami se conocieron?- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anna y yo dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. Mire a Anna y noté claramente que estaba sorprendida al igual que yo. J_amás me espere esa pregunta_. –Bueno…- tome la mano de Anna y la entrelace con la mía. Me aclare la garganta.- Todo comenzó cuando tenía dieciocho… -.

* * *

**N/A: Este trabajo fue inspirado por el fanfiction "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER" del autor Vanille Strawberry. No seas timido en dejar un Rewiew y/o PM. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Así empezó todo

**Hola! Alguien ahí? Bueno, no se que escribir, lamento la tardanza jeje. Un capítulo del asco. No se que hacer. No sean tímidos en decirme que les pareció este mugrero jaja Saludos, nos vemos dentro de 2 años. Broma.**

* * *

-¡Piensa rápido!-

Un balón sale disparado hacia la cara de una chica, con el pelo platinado, dejándola en shock por un momento. - ¡Eric! _what the fuck_?- pregunta enojada.

-Oh mierda! L-Lo siento, Elsa, no era mi intención golpearte, pensé que estabas prestando atención...- se disculpaba rápidamente mientras recogía los materiales que accidentalmente había tirado de las manos de su rubia amiga.

Mientras tanto un rubio estaba carcajeándose por la situación -Oh dios...- se limpió un lágrima imaginaria. - si tan solo dejaras de mirarla a cada rato estarías mas atenta- siguió riéndose - ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta ya mas tranquilo, mientras le entrega un libro.

Elsa le arrebata el libro -Si Kristoff estoy bien- contesta sarcástica sobandose la mejilla -Me encanta que me golpeen con un balón-

El rubio vuelve a reírse. -En fin... ¿iras a la fiesta de Megara?- Eric pregunta ignorando la risa de su compañero.

-Si va la hermana de Adam si- dice Elsa con una mirada cómplice y sus amigos la miran de la misma manera.

No, no era una novedad entre sus amigos que Elsa Winters capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino esté enamorada de Anna Daleh, la jefe de porristas y Tampoco era un problema que Anna lo supiera, no, no. El problema era Adam, el hermano mayor de Anna, que a la vez era uno de los mejores amigos de Elsa. Adam no deja que nadie se le acerque a su hermana pequeña y por "nadie" también incluye a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos!- hablando de la Reyna de Roma. Una chica con cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta sin faltar su uniforme de porrista saluda al grupo.

-Hola, Anna!- contestan los tres al unísono.

-Irán a la fiesta de Megara?- esconde sus manos detrás de ella.

-Si vas tu si, mi amor- Elsa le responde coquetamente haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-Entonces tendrás que ir para averiguarlo- Le guiña un ojo. Así era su "amistad" coqueteo leve entre ellas pero todo siempre con un toque de broma.

-Alejate de mi hermana, Winters- Adam llega con un ceño fruncido falso, empujando y amenazando en broma a Elsa.

-Sabes que me es imposible- ríe seca -pero...- se dirige hacia Anna -Si vamos a ir, Anna y...- la mira de arriba abajo -Espero que tu también- termina con riéndose levemente con un guiño.

-Elsa... no mas bromas- gruñe por lo bajo Adam.

-Ya, ya campeón- Kristoff le golpea suavemente el pecho a su amigo. -Elsa ya se calmará, ¿Cierto, Elsa?- la mira amenazandola. en eso suena la campana de inicio de clases.

-Oh maravilloso! Vamos a clases de Biología, chicos- Eric se lleva a Kristoff y Adam a regañadientes. Dejando a Elsa y Anna solas.

-L-Lo siento- Elsa se disculpa rascando su nuca - no quería hacer enojar a tu hermano-

-No, yo lo siento, a veces Adam exagera mucho- rueda los ojos -Bueno... creo que ya debería ir a clases- se muerde el labio. -nos vemos mañana en la fiesta- se despide de Elsa con un movimiento de su mano y camina por el pasillo.

-Oh si, si claro- un rubor se apodera de sus mejillas. -Adiós...- susurra por último mientras la observa irse. _Estúpida, debiste acompañarla._

* * *

-Siempre lo arruino-

-si, tienes razón-

-Cada vez que estoy a solas con ella me vuelvo una estúpida-

-si, tienes razón-

Elsa caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, mientras se quejaba.

-Quisiera una señal para saber si me quiere o no-

-Si, tienes razón-

-¿Tansiquiera me estas escuchando, maldito?- Elsa detiene sus pasos para coger un cojín y arrojarselo a su amigo Kristoff, éste estaba jugando con su hermano pequeño Olaf y como no, Eric.

-Bueno ya- se queja Eric mientras se despeja de la consola y se acerca a Elsa -Tranquila, mujer- Le golpea suavemente el hombro -Vamos a ir a esa fiesta, hablarás con Anna. Además Anna a estado mostrando interés en ti y... no lo niegues!- dijo antes de que Elsa reprochara -Platica tranquilamente con ella y veras que todo saldrá bien - sonríe tranquilizándole -al menos que la embaraces- su semblante se vuelve serio .

-¡¿Qu-Qué?!- Elsa pregunta totalmente sonrojada.

-es broma- se empieza a reír Eric- No, ya en serio. No importa lo que diga o haga Adam, se ve que entre tú y ella hay química ¿Qué puede salir mal?- se encoje de hombros.

Elsa deja salir un gran suspiro -Tienes razón, Eric- dice mirándolo -Gracias por aconsejarme... no como otros- aumenta la voz en la ultima palabra refiriéndose a Kristoff, éste solo la despide con la mano y continua jugando con Olaf.

* * *

Elsa POV

_Mierda... donde estoy?_. Intento abrir mis ojos pero me he es imposible con tanta luz. _Que paso? me arde la cabeza. Este no es mi cuarto.._ Me doy cuenta que estoy en un habitación desconocida, desnuda con otra persona, que aparte de que la desconozco, está también desnuda. _Mierrrrdaaa ¿que hice?, Dios, ¿quien será?._ Con un nudo en mi garganta quito lentamente las sabanas de aquel cuerpo femenino y veo un cabello pelirrojo. _Oh por favor no... ¡¿ANNA?!_

_Joder, Adam me va a matar_. Salgo con cuidado de la cama para buscar mi ropa y vestirme. _Estoy muerta. No recuerdo nada, maldita sea._ Me pongo rápidamente mi ropa y salgo de la habitación.

Había cuerpos borrachos tirados por toda la casa_. ¿Donde esta Kristoff? ¿Donde está Eric? Mierda_. Llamo rápidamente a un taxi y me apresuro en llegar a mi casa.

Busco las llaves en mi pantalón, abro la puerta y entro rápido con la respiración agitada.

-¡Hola mi bella suertuda!-_ que mierda? _Eric esta en mi cocina, en ropa interior comiendo un... ¿cereal?. - tuviste buena noche he?- me empuja juguetón con su codo.

-Eric...- comienzo tranquila - ¿Qué mierda pasó ayer?- pregunto alterada

-¿Que quieres decir?- esta confundido

\- Como que "¿qué quiero decir?" Eric, no recuerdo nada, más que llegar a la fiesta con ustedes, acercarme a Anna, platicar con ella, beber algo que me dio Kristoff y ¡BOOM! todo en negro- elevo la voz - ah eso no es todo, no- estoy perdiendo la cordura - Amanecí desnuda con nada mas y nada menos que ANNA! MALDITA SEA! Y ELLA TAMBIEN ESTABA DESNUDA! TUVE SEXO CON ANNA, CABRÓN!- si, perdí la cordura- tu-tuve sexo co-con A-Anna...- _mierda_.

-¿QUÉ? ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ANNA?- me pregunta gritando- Oh si! tu sueño hecho realidad, estoy tan orgulloso de ti- empieza hacer un baile ridículo -Yo solo recuerdo que dijiste que te quedarias con ella, despues me fui con Ariel- sigue bailando pero se detiene al ver mi rostro- Umm.. ¿Elsa? ¿Po-Por qué no bailas?- se ríe incómodo.

-Mierda...-

* * *

Anna Pov

1 mes después

-¿Enronces?- Pregunta Elsa mientras me ve salir del cubículo. Está con su uniforme de fútbol y jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Elsa- toco mi vientre suavemente - Estoy embarazada-


End file.
